


Lucky

by Nanoraptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, St. Patrick's Day, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: St. Patrick's Day with Bucky at a pub
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The SS HBC](https://the-ss-horniest-book-club.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the St. Patrick’s Day Drabbles challenge!  
> Prompt: “Irish Car Bombs” (shot of Jameson dropped into a pint of Guinness)

“What the hell is this?”

You eyed the beverages Bucky set down in front of you with distaste.

“Apparently it’s called an Irish Car Bomb. Jameson and Guinness!” He flashed a grin your way and laughed at the look on your face. “Come on, it’s Saint Patty’s Day!”

He picked up the shot glass and dropped it into the beer - the darkest beer you’d ever seen - and waited for you to follow suit. You cringed and dropped yours in, causing laughter to erupt from Clint, to Bucky’s left, at your hesitation. He’d had just as many, if not more, drinks than Bucky had this evening. It was a wonder he hadn’t fallen off his stool yet.

The bar was crowded and noisy, but it was a fun atmosphere. You were already feeling the fuzziness around the edge of your consciousness from a few drinks this evening, but it was fun to have a casual night out with everyone.

“Bottom’s up,” Bucky said, raising his glass, eyes flashing dangerously. Clint raised his, and you gulped, then picked yours up as well. Bucky’s shit-eating grin never failed to coerce you into doing whatever he asked.

The boys downed their drinks in a single, impressive chug, and you tried, but you were a lady dammit, and had to stop with two thirds still left in your glass.

It was horrible.

From the other side of the bar Wanda made a face, Nat rolled her eyes and shook her head, but flashed you a reassuring smile. The boys, on the other hand, were hooting and hollering and Bucky was already calling for another round. Clint was high-fiving everyone in sight. The bar was surprisingly full for a weeknight, but it _was_ St. Patrick’s Day. Everyone came out to celebrate.

Bucky slipped his arm around your waist and grabbed your glass, gulping the rest down.

“Aw come on doll, it’s not that bad,” he mused, and you giggled. His hand crept up under your shirt and sent goosebumps along your skin. You laughed, which turned into a slight groan as the bartender delivered the next round.

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can get lucky or something?” You teased him - it was never a problem getting you into bed. He just _did_ things to you, setting your skin and blood on fire whenever he was around. He flashed you another grin before dropping the shots into the glasses, first his, and then yours.

“I’m already lucky, I got you.” It was a sappy sentiment and he leaned in to kiss your cheek. Before pulling away though, he nuzzled into your neck.

“But, if I _am_ lucky, you’ll be screaming my name later while I fuck that hot little ass into the mattress.” His breath was hot in your ear, and the hint of a growl in his throat sent a jolt to your core. When he pulled back, the glint in his eye made you flush in more places than just your face.

The night was still young, but suddenly you couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](https://nano--raptor.tumblr.com/post/612880822201122816/lucky) <3


End file.
